This invention relates to a battery pack. Battery packs for devices (e.g., power tools) are often subjected to stresses and strain beyond that of other battery powered devices. For example, battery powered devices used at a construction site or in a similar environment may be subjected to shaking, vibration, being dropped, high temperatures, and the like.